


Free Fall

by dietplainlite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Prompt Fill, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: They’re moving, somehow. The only thing moving in the room is a slowly oscillating fan, swinging round every ten seconds or so to blow warm, damp air onto their warm, damp bodies. Yet, she’s weightless, floating.





	Free Fall

They’re moving, somehow. The only thing moving in the room is a slowly oscillating fan, swinging round every ten seconds or so to blow warm, damp air onto their warm, damp bodies. Yet, she’s weightless, floating.

She opens her eyes and looks down to make sure she isn’t _actually_ floating. No. She’s lying prone on a bed, on a sheet that’s uncomfortably wet, in a room that’s spare and white—though more gray at the moment, with the shades pulled down. She has a vague idea of the time of day.

A pool of sweat has formed at the small of her back. It tickles, but she’s mostly unconcerned about dealing with it. She could roll over and let it fall on the sheet. Or she could ask him to wipe it off.  She could even ask him to lick it off.

“Ben,” she says, voice cracking. “Damn. Let me try again. Ben?” It comes out as more of a croak this time.

“Yes?” He’s beside her, on his back, his arm thrown over his eyes. His breathing has slowed, but the red marks on his chest stand out starkly on his pale skin. She closes her eyes on an image of Crait, of bleeding earth and massacre.

 “Will you get me a glass of water?”

He heaves an exaggerated sigh but gets up. She turns over, propping herself up on her elbows and reveling in the sight of his bare body, as well as the wonder of the clear stream of water issuing from the faucet at the push of a button.

He splashes water on his face and dries off before filling her cup. He brings it to her, along with a wet cloth. He slings the cloth over his shoulder and sits on the edge of the bed, watching her as she drains the glass. It’s the clearest, coldest water she’s ever had, and she can’t get enough. The first day here she’d given herself stomach cramps from drinking too much, too quickly. She sets the glass down and wipes her mouth.

“Lie back,” he says. “And close your eyes.”

Part of her is shocked at how willingly she complies. How she could trust him so absolutely.

But how could she not trust him like this? He is terrible at deception, and even if he weren’t, she knows in her bones that he won’t hurt her. His every action declares it.

The bed dips as he moves to sit beside her, and she feels something cool and soft on her arm. He runs the cloth up to her shoulder and across her collar bone. The fan cycles back around, sending tingles across her skin where the cloth has been, wafting a scent like a rainy forest toward her.

“What is that?” she asks, eyes still closed. “That’s not just water.”

“One of the fancy oils by the sink,” he says. “The bottle says it’s refreshing.”  He continues to caress her with the cloth. It’s the only word she has for it, because bathing is to harsh a word for what he’s doing. His touch is lightest on her breasts, but her nipples still tighten, and her skin feels especially alive where he’d lavished so much attention with is mouth. The slight sting verges on unpleasant.

He makes circles on her belly, and she giggles a bit, but as he travels lower, her eyes snap open and she grabs his hand.

“I think maybe… I don’t think that would feel very nice.”

His eyes widen. “Fuck, you’re right.”

“I’ll turn over,” she says.  She lays her head on her folded arms and smiles at his intake of breath as he surveys her body.

“Rey,” he says, as he moves a finger down her spine, tingles chasing tingles.

“Mmm?”

“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while.”

“What’s that?”

 He sighs, then the only sound is the slow drag of the wet cloth up and down her back. “You have a truly remarkable ass,” he says, finally, giving her ass a squeeze for emphasis.

“Oh. Thank you,” she says, choosing not to examine a twinge of disappointment. What had she thought he was going to say?

Ben flops down beside her and she turns to look at him. His face is half hidden by his hair as he looks down at his hand, tracing the pattern on the sheet. “That’s not really it,” he says, cutting his eyes to her, then away. “I mean, your ass is beautiful but… dammit.” He buries his face in his pillow and groans.

His skin still feels feverish when she touches his shoulder. He turns his head enough to look at her with one eye. “Say what you really wanted to say.”

“It’s hard,” he whispers. “You’re the only person who’s ever looked at me like you really see me, and it’s terrifying.”

“Would it help if I wasn’t looking at you?” He starts to laugh, but his smile fades and he only nods.  So, Rey slides next to him, wiggling under his arm and snuggling into his chest. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” he says, stroking her hair.

They lay together, letting their breath and their heartbeats synchronize, the Force pulsing a counterpoint.

“I love you,” he says.

“Is that all?” she says, though her heart has stuttered.

“Did you already know?”

“Suspected.”

Outside, the jungle wakes up for the night. Flowers bloom with new fragrances, animals chirp and sing and screech at each other.  Luminescent moths flutter against the windows, their soft thuds punctuated by bursts of blue, green, purple light.

“In case you don’t know already,” she says. “I love you, too.”

“I feel like you’ll have to tell me a hundred times before I ever really know it.”

“How about I tell you a hundred different ways?”

“I’m listening.”

Words won’t come fast enough, so she ducks from under his arm and rolls him on his back, straddling him and pressing her hands on his chest. “On second thought, I think I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> From story starter prompts on Tumblr "There's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile" + "I feel like you really see me." From hello-im-a-reylo


End file.
